Mara Jade SWA
by Eris0
Summary: Et si l'histoire de ce perso de l'univers étendu s'était déroulée non pas durant ce dernier mais bel et bien durant la saga Star Wars originale? (les épisodes VII et VIII ne seront pas inclus dans cette fanfic) [Je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés]
1. Pr:L'enfant

**Prologue: L'Enfant**

 _ **Partie 1: Mara et Anakin**_

 **L'Ordre des Chérubins**

 **La petite fille et le grand garçon**

Six ans. C'était son âge. La petite Mara Jade était, dans cette pièce, la plus jeune novice de l'Ordre Jedi. L'enfant aux longs cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux émeraudes était la plus attentive et, également, celle qui semblait bien comprendre la Force là où ses autres camarades semblaient moins réceptifs.

«-Réceptif à la Force l'esprit doit être. A vos intuitions il faut vous fier, disait Maître Yoda aux jeunes novices»

Mara ne voyait rien. Du moins, ses yeux ne voyaient pas vu qu'ils étaient recouverts d'un casque. Néanmoins, elle sentait la Force à travers elle. Depuis qu'elle avait été recueillie par les Jedis, ils avaient vite ressenti son potentiel et s'étaient dit qu'elle serait, un jour, un Chevalier Jedi puissant. Cependant, à cet instant, elle était encore loin d'en être un. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le caractère calme et réfléchi qu'il fallait à un Jedi. Après tout, un enfant restait un enfant. Toutefois, chacun savait que les enfants se divisaient en plusieurs catégories. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait les espiègles. Et c'était précisément celle dont Mara faisait partie. Si elle était très réceptive à la Force, elle s'en servait surtout pour faire des farces. Tout comme à cet instant où elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour s'emparer d'un sabre-laser défectueux et le lancer sur la tête de Yoda. En entendant le «Aïe» du vieux Maître Jedi, les jeunes novices arrêtèrent leurs entraînements et enlevèrent leurs casques. Lorsqu'ils virent leur Maître se massant le crâne ainsi que l'arme défectueuse sur le sol, ils éclatèrent de rire. Mara, excellente comédienne, fit la même chose qu'eux afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Malheureusement, elle se ferait avoir par le fait qu'elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie.

«-Pas ça je ne ferais si j'étais toi, Mara.

-…

-Ne nie pas. Un Maître Jedi je suis. Comment tu utilises la Force je peux savoir.

-Bah!

-Finis le cours est. Mara, reste.»

Alors que les jeunes novices quittaient le cours de Maître Yoda, un jeune Chevalier Jedi les vit de loin. Il s'était rendu dans le Temple Jedi et voulait voir Maître Yoda. Il savait qu'il devrait attendre car son cours avec les novices ne serait pas encore terminé. Cependant, il ne se serait pas douté que cela serait à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée. Tout d'abord surpris, il comprit vite ce qui se passait lorsqu'il ne vit pas une fillette rousse qu'il connaissait bien avec ses camarades. Il s'assura que tous les enfants étaient partis avant de se rapprocher de plus près de la salle des novices sans pour autant se faire remarquer. C'est alors qu'il entendit une conversation.

«-Mara, de grandes capacités et un excellent lien avec la Force tu as. Mais la Force n'est pas un jeu. L'utiliser pour des espiègleries tu ne dois pas.

-Vous voulez dire pour pas vous humilier.

-Oh Mara, dit Yoda avec calme mais toutefois agacé»

Bien dissimulé, le jeune Chevalier Jedi étouffa un rire. Il connaissait Mara depuis que celle-ci avait trois ans. Elle avait intégré l'Ordre Jedi peu après la mort de ses parents. Le Jedi, lui-même orphelin, savait quelle douleur on éprouvait lorsque l'on avait plus de parents. Il avait consolé la fillette et celle-ci était devenue proche de lui.

«-Ce que je veux dire, un jour, tu comprendras. Partir tu peux.

-Oui Maître Yoda.»

Lorsqu'elle fût partie, Mara ricana encore tandis que le Chevalier Jedi souriait. Cette enfant le touchait beaucoup. Yoda avait senti qu'il était proche de cette dernière. Raison laquelle il l'avait fait venir en secret pour lui dire que lorsque l'enfant serait en âge d'avoir un Maître, elle lui serait confiée en tant que Padawan. Le Chevalier Jedi avait été surpris et déstabilisé. Il avait dit que c'était un honneur mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer la responsabilité d'avoir un Padawan sous son aile. Yoda lui avait répondu qu'il avait encore plusieurs années pour réfléchir à la proposition mais qu'il ne devait en parler à personne, même pas à ses proches ou à Mara elle-même. Mais au cours de ces trois dernières années, le Chevalier Jedi, bien que non encore décidé, avait commencé à apprécier l'idée d'avoir cette enfant comme apprentie Padawan. Cependant, il voulait la laisser prendre sa propre décision car il ne voulait pas lui imposer quoi que ce fût. Quand Mara fût partie, le Chevalier Jedi reprit sa mine sombre. Ce qu'il allait dire à Maître Yoda n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il eût un instant d'hésitation et lui fit savoir sa présence d'un ton décidé mais un peu renfermé.

«-Maître Yoda.

-Jeune Skywalker. C'est étonnant de te voir ici. T'entrainer et utiliser la Force seul, habituellement tu préfères.

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose que j'estime important.

-Hum. Asseyons-nous.»

'

«-Prémonitions. Prémonitions. Hum. Ces visions que tu as.

-Il sont pleines de peine, de souffrance, de mort.

-De toi-même tu parles ou de quelqu'un que tu connais?

-De quelqu'un.

-Proche de toi?

-Oui.

-Prudent tu dois être pour ressentir l'avenir, Anakin. La peur de perdre un être cher mène vers le Côté Obscur.

-Je ne laisserai pas ces visions se réaliser Maître Yoda.

-La mort fait partie de la vie, Anakin. Tout le monde finit par rejoindre la Force un jour ou l'autre. Tu dois l'accepter. De plus, trop d'attachement mène à la jalousie. De la soif de pouvoir, c'est le premier signe.

-Que dois-je faire Maître Yoda?

-Apprends à ne plus craindre de perdre des êtres chers et apaisé tu vivras.»

Anakin savait que Yoda était reconnu comme le Maître Jedi le plus sage existant. Mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution à ses craintes. Certes, dans le cas où il était, il se trouvait près de Padmé, ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper la prémonition qu'il avait eu. Mais cela voulait-t-il dire qu'il avait les moyens d'y parvenir?

Cachée un peu plus loin, Mara écoutait la conversation du Maître et du Chevalier Jedi. Malgré la petite distance, elle parvenait à entendre la conversation. Quand elle entendit des pas, elle comprit que l'un d'entre eux allait sortir et commença à s'en aller discrètement.

«-Tu as tout écouté, Mara?

-…

Oui Maître Skywalker.

-Ca te ressemble bien. Les autres Jedis seraient furieux d'apprendre que tu fouines dans le Temple.

-Pourquoi j'devrais pas? J'vous vois aller voir Maître Yoda avec une tête déprimée et j'vous entends parler de souffrance et de mort. Si fouiner me permets d'savoir c'qui vous arrive, j'vais continuer.

-Alors, tu veux jouer les espionnes? Tu es vraiment une chipie.

-J'suis sérieuse, Maître Skywalker. Y a trois ans, vous m'avez sauvé du Comte Dooku quand il a tué mon papa et ma maman. Puis vous m'avez aidé à aller mieux quand j'étais triste. Alors, si vous être triste aussi, moi aussi, j'veux vous aider.»

En entendant ces mots, Anakin se mis à sourire. Mara était généreuse et gentille. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'était pas en âge de comprendre. Et il devait le lui montrer sans être trop brutal. En effet, c'était une personne qui détestait qu'on lui rappelât son âge car son statut la frustrait. Et comme il avait déjà été face à cela, il ne voulait pas faire ressentir la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre car sinon, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ceux qui le rabaissaient. D'autant plus qu'il était face à une personne qui l'estimait et qui lui était chère, ce qui aurait été pire.

«-Tu es adorable Mara. Ecoute-moi, ne pense pas que tu dois me donner tout le crédit pour le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés sur Dantooine **1**. Même si ça n'était pas volontaire car tes pouvoirs se manifestaient pour la première fois, tu as déstabilisé le Comte Dooku et a récupéré le sabre-laser qu'il m'avait volé. Sans toi, je n'aurais plus l'arme qui me maintiens en vie. Moi, je n'ai fait que te trouver.

-…et m'avez trouvé une maison où j'apprends à me défendre. C'qu'j'ai, j'vous le dois. Alors, si j'vous aidais pas, ce serait pas gentil.

-Mara, c'est très délicat de ta part de vouloir être là pour moi. Mais il s'agit d'une histoire qui ne concerne que moi.

-Mais…

-Mara, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Et si tu veux vraiment m'aider, rends-moi fier en devenant un digne Chevalier Jedi.

-Oui Maître Skywalker.

-Allez. File avant que tes amis en aient marre de t'attendre, chipie.»

Mara semblait un peu rassurée après avoir entendu ces mots. Peut-être que Maître Skywalker avait raison. Peut-être que les gens devaient parfois régler leurs problèmes personnels seuls. Mais bien qu'elle acceptât ceci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Maître Skywalker et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui arrivât rien de grave.

 **La petite fille et l'amie fidèle**

«-Mara.»

Un garçon venait de parler. Il était un peu âgé que la fille désignée. En entendant ce prénom, d'autres enfants se retournèrent.

«-Wow, Maître Yoda t'a fait la morale super longtemps cette fois.

-J'crois pas, dit une fille, Moi, j'pense plutôt qu'elle était allée voir Maître Skywalker.

-Hé!

-Fais pas genre. Tout le monde sait que t'es sa chouchoute. Tu passes toujours du temps avec lui.

-Hahahahahaha!

-Je vais tous vous…

-Cherchez vos propres moyens d'être bien vus des Maîtres Jedis. L'envie est un chemin vers le Côté Obscur. Vous avez oublié?»

A ces mots, les novices redevinrent silencieux. Celle qui avait parlé ainsi était une Twi'lek violette aux yeux bleus de douze ans. Quand elle prenait son air sévère, chaque novice savait que c'était signe. Quand ils la virent les fixer, ils partirent sans ajouter un mot.

«-Merci Lolué, dit Mara

-Tu dois essayer de trouver une meilleure manière de te défendre. Voire même de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu sois irritée quand ils agissent comme ça.

-Je sais. Mais…

-…tu n'aimes pas qu'ils se moquent de toi ou de Maître Skywalker parce qu'il t'a sauvé mais aussi parce qu'il t'a aidé à surmonter la mort de tes parents.

-…

T'as raison Lolué. J'dois essayer de mieux agir.»

Mara et Lolué Zyon se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes jeunes. L'enfant Twi'lek avait intégré l'Ordre avant la jeune humaine rousse. Elles s'étaient vite bien entendues et la plus âgée était toujours présente pour la plus jeune. Grâce à la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait commencé à mener, Mara était heureuse malgré le fait qu'elle était orpheline. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quelque temps, Maître Yoda semblait troublé. Et depuis qu'elle avait entendu Maître Skywalker lui parler de ses graves inquiétudes, elle était inquiète à son tour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'était.

«-Mara, ça ne va pas? demanda Lolué

-Oh! Si. C'est juste que depuis la guerre, tout est triste ici. Les Maîtres passent moins de temps avec nous. Ils vont se battre et on sait jamais s'ils vont revenir ou pas. J'aimerais tellement que ça se passe plus comme ça.

-Moi aussi. Mais parfois, les peuples sont trop bêtes ou veulent trop de pouvoir pour s'entendre et pensent que le meilleur moyen de régler leurs problèmes, c'est de se taper dessus. Alors, ils préfèrent choisir la facilité au bien.

-Comme le Comte Dooku?

-…

Mara, Maître Skywalker a vengé tes parents. Mais ça n'est pas le plus important, il t'a sauvé. Et je suis sûre que si tes parents te voyaient aujourd'hui, ils seraient fiers de toi.

-…

 _Rends-moi fier en devenant un digne Chevalier Jedi._

Tu es une vraie amie, Lolué.

Allons-y.»

 **Trahison et douleur**

Les clones! Il y en avait partout dans le Temple Jedi. Les Maîtres qui étaient restés étaient totalement dépassés par ce qui était en train d'arriver. Tous étaient en train de se faire tuer par les clones qui s'étaient retournés contre eux sans raison apparente. Et ça n'était pas tout. Ils s'en prenaient également aux autres novices présents dans les couloirs dans le Temple. Personne n'était épargné, tous étaient attaqués et tués. Pour les novices restants, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de se cacher des clones qui ne connaissaient pas bien le Temple en attendant de potentiels renforts qui pourraient soit se charger d'eux, soit leur donner des conseils pour s'en sortir. Cela était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle le savait. Alors, elle était restée dans la salle du Conseil avec certains de ses camarades. Parmi eux, son amie de toujours. Mara avait très peur. Il y avait tellement de clones et elle ne savait pas maîtriser la Force comme le ferait un Jedi. Elle n'avait que six ans! SIX ANS! Lolué avait mis un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules mais cela ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Comment pouvait-t-elle ne pas avoir peur alors qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune issue?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Les novices firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour ne pas sursauter. Est-ce que les clones les avaient retrouvés? Allaient-ils les attaquer? Non. La silhouette était encapuchonnée. Cela n'était donc pas un clone. On aurait même dit qu'il portait l'habit d'un Jedi. Alors, c'était sûrement un allié! Lorsqu'elle reconnut son visage, Mara commença à être un peu soulagée. Certes, ils étaient toujours en danger mais au moins, il pouvait les aider grâce à ses expériences de Jedi. Alors que les autres novices ne firent que se montrer à peine, elle se détacha du bras de Lolué qui n'eût pas le temps de faire un geste et se dirigea vers le Jedi qui l'avait sauvé dans le passé:

«-Maître Skywalker, il y a trop de clones. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?»

L'homme ne dit rien. Cela surprit Mara. Habituellement, il tentait toujours de trouver une solution aux problèmes; ou alors emmenait les gens en danger en lieu sûr quand il n'y avait rien à faire mais à cet instant, il ne réagissait pas et ne regardait pas Mara de manière réconfortante. Son regard semblait même à la fois triste et froid. Ou plutôt inquiétant. Les trois à la fois peut-être. Mara ne comprenait pas. C'était Maître Skywalker. Un homme honnête en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder ainsi. Que faisait-il? Était-il en train de…Non, il ne pouvait faire cela! Il ne pouvait avoir son sabre-laser dans sa main, ni activer le dégainer montrant qu'il voulait se battre. Pas devant eux! Ils étaient alliés! Et il était son ami! Pourquoi faisait-t-il cela? Pourquoi?

 **.**

Le sénateur Bail Organa volait sur son speeder. Il avait vu le Temple Jedi brûler de loin. Même si les politiciens n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre au Temple sans leur autorisation, il se devait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Même si les Jedis et les politiciens ne s'entendaient pas forcément, tous parlaient au nom de la République. Il devait donc en sauver le maximum même si c'était très dangereux. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Il était très proche de Maître Yoda et Maître Kenobi. Ne sachant pas s'ils se trouvaient tous deux au Temple Jedi ou non, il était très inquiet pour eux et voulait savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Et si ses amis…Il préférait ne rien envisager avant d'avoir une réponse.

A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par des clones qui se trouvaient devant le Temple Jedi. Peut-être avaient-t-ils réussi à savoir ce qui se passait et à avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il fallait qu'ils lui répondirent.

«-Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il

-Il y a eu une rébellion, monsieur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous contrôlons la situation.»

Bail Organa ne comprenait pas. Les Jedis? Se rebeller contre les clones? Si c'était le cas, ils se rebellaient contre la République. C'était absurde. Jamais ils ne feraient cela. Il devait aller voir ce qui se passait vraiment. Mais lorsqu'il fit pas, un clone pointa son arme vers lui.

«-Je suis désolé monsieur mais vous devez partir.»

Bail Organa refusa de bouger. Le clone se montra plus menaçant. Le sénateur ne savait pas quoi faire. Avait-il devoir obéir?

«-Attrapez-la!»

Une petite fille rousse venait de dégainer son sabre-laser violet et attaquait les clones de toutes parts. Tous furent dépassés par la situation. Les réflexes de l'enfant étaient impressionnants et elle vint à bout de presque tous les clones qui entouraient le sénateur Organa éberlué par la puissante enfant. Elle parvint à détruire tous les clones qui avaient menacé Bail Organa. Celui-ci la regarda; mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire un mot, la fillette reçu deux coups de blaster dans les épaules et les coudes.

«-NON! hurla le sénateur»

D'autres clones avaient surgi de l'entrée du Temple. Voyant l'enfant gémir et les clones de plus en plus nombreux, Bail comprit qu'il devait faire vite. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, courut jusqu'à son speeder et s'en alla. Les clones cherchèrent à lui tirer dessus mais l'un d'entre eux donna un ordre:

«-Il ne nous posera pas problème. Laissez-le partir.

-Et la petite? C'est un Jedi. Il faut l'éliminer.

-Le temps que cet homme trouve les moyens de la soigner, elle ne survivra pas à ses blessures. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.»

'

«-Allons, ça va aller. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on te soigne, tu vas voir. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Gnnn!

-Shhh! Tout va se passer. Comment t'appelle-tu?

-M…Mara…Mara Jade.

-Tout ira bien, Mara. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité.»

L'enfant faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir mais cela lui était difficile. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester consciente mais elle finit par ne plus arriver à parler. Pourtant, elle le devait. Même si ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qui était à l'origine de cela, elle devait avertir le sénateur. Hélas, la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de serrer les dent pour ne plus gémir de douleur.

 **.**

Bail Organa amena Mara Jade dans le centre médical d'un vaisseau où il avait embarqué en urgence. Il espérait pouvoir joindre le plus de Jedis possibles ayant compris que les clones les attaquaient alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. La preuve était qu'ils s'en étaient prit à une enfant innocente qui avait réussi à s'échapper du Temple de justesse et qui subissait les conséquences de sa fuite légitime. Alors que la petite fille se faisait soigner, il voulut aller envoyer un message général:

«-Espérons que nous contacterons le plus de Jedis possibles avant qu'ils ne tombent dans cet horrible piège, dit le Capitaine»

Bail Organa se plaça au centre de communication. Il voulait répandre un message général. Cela serait très difficile car la galaxie était immense et la situation urgente. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tous les Jedis à lui tout seul. Mais il ferait le maximum. Il n'était qu'un humain et il fera tout ce qui était humainement possible pour sauver ce qu'il pourrait. Alors, il commença à tenter d'établir un contact qui, il espéra, serait le plus salvateur possible.

«-Urgence, code 913. Je n'ai pas de contact sur aucune fréquence.»

C'était un message d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il était vivant! Bail Organa devait absolument lui répondre et, surtout, le prévenir. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

«-Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-Répétez.

-Maître Kenobi.

-Sénateur Organa?

Mon armée de clones s'est retournée contre moi. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Ce qui vous arrive arrive également à tous les Jedis dispersés dans la galaxie. Même à Coruscant. On a retrouvé une de vos novices attaquée et blessée par des clones. Elle est actuellement en train d'être soignée dans ce vaisseau.

-Une novice? Qui?

-Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Mara Jade.

-Mon dieu! Ils ont même embusqué des enfants?

-Oui. Nous devons agir vite. Nous allons venir jusqu'à vous et essayer d'aider les autres Jedis le plus rapidement possible.»

 **.**

Yoda avait été retrouvé par Bail et ce dernier avait réussi à aller jusqu'à Obi-Wan Kenobi. A cet instant, en plus de la petite Mara, c'étaient les seuls Jedis que Bail était parvenu à retrouver vivants. Hélas, il n'avait pas réussi à en retrouver d'autres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

«-Combien de Jedis ont survécu? demanda Obi-Wan

-D'aucun d'entre eux nous n'avons de nouvelles, avoua Yoda

-Des centaines de troupes ont attaqué le Temple Jedi. C'est de là que Mara s'est échappée.

-Pauvre enfant. A ses blessures j'espère qu'elle survivra.

-Quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait, je suis allé chercher Yoda.

-Un code de rappel les Jedis ont reçu.

-Un code de rappel?

-Ce code demande à tous les Jedis de revenir au Temple. Il affirme que la guerre est finie.

-Alors il faut y retourner, dit Obi-Wan, Les Jedis trop éloignés tomberaient dans le piège et seraient tués.

-Changer le code tu suggères?

-Oui Maître. Des vies sont en jeu et le temps nous est compté.

-D'accord je suis. Et plus de savoir notre chemin éclairera.

-Maître! Maître!»

Mara était sortie de son lit. Poursuivie par des docteurs sachant qu'elle n'était pas guérie de ses blessures, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Maître Yoda. Celui-ci, la voyant courir alors qu'elle n'avait pas tout ses moyens, fut intrigué et inquiet et non pas en colère par le fait qu'elle courrait en état de faiblesse.

«-Maître! Au Temple…Pas que…des clones…Quelqu'un…Tuer…Nous tuer…Sabre…»

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter un mot de plus, Mara leva le bras en l'air vers Yoda et s'évanouit. Avant que Bail n'ait pu ordonner quoique ce fût, les docteurs se hâtèrent de la ramener dans sa chambre afin que les droïdes purent continuer à prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérissait. Yoda, lui, respira quelques goulées d'air et ferma les yeux avant des les rouvrir vite. Obi-Wan se demanda ce qu'il avait mais il se dit que c'était juste le choc de voir une jeune novice dans un tel état qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Lui-même était secoué. Et cela le fit réfléchir davantage, si une novice avait failli perdre la vie, peut-être que…

«-Vite nous devons faire.»

 **.**

Yoda et Obi-Wan étaient parvenus à vaincre tous les clones qui avaient bloqués l'entrée du Temple Jedi ainsi que brûler barbarement ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils y étaient pénétrés, un terrible spectacle s'était révélé à eux. Pleins d'enfants étaient étendus sur le sol, morts. Les clones s'étaient montrés monstrueux. Des enfants supposés avoir toute la vie devant eux leur avait monstrueusement était arrachée. Il y en avait dans tous les couloirs du Temple au point que leurs corps s'étendaient à perte de vue.

«-Même les novices n'ont pas survécu, dit Obi-Wan qui ne voulait pas y croire

-Pas par des clones ces novices ont été tués. Ces novices au sabre-laser ont été tués.

-…

 _Maître! Au Temple…Pas que…des clones…Quelqu'un…Tuer…Nous tuer…Sabre_

Mais qui? Qui a pu faire ça?»

'

«-J'ai changé le code. Ils dit aux Jedis survivants de rester loin du Temple.

-Pour les clones, rétablir leurs consciences longtemps cela prendra.

-Attendez Maître. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir.

-Si des réponses à des questions tu cherches dans les hologrammes de surveillance, une grande souffrance cela te causera.

-Je dois savoir la vérité, Maître.»

Obi-Wan fit ce que son instinct lui disait de faire sans savoir que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir allait lui faire bien plus mal que s'il recevait un coup de sabre-laser dans le cœur. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien, mais surtout qu'il aimait, était en train de faire toutes ces choses atroces que lui et Yoda avaient vus dans le Temple Jedi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Il le vit entrer dans la salle du Conseil où des enfants s'étaient réfugiés dont une petite fille rousse qu'ils avaient vus avec Bail Organa.

«-Maître Skywalker, il y a trop de clones. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?»

L'homme ne dit rien. A cet instant, il ne réagissait pas et ne regardait pas Mara de manière réconfortante comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle avait des craintes alors qu'Obi-Wan savait que la fillette et Anakin étaient proches. Son regard semblait même à la fois triste et froid. Ou plutôt inquiétant. Les trois à la fois peut-être. Obi-Wan ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il faisait cela. Il ne pouvait avoir son sabre-laser dans sa main, ni activer le dégainer montrant qu'il voulait se battre contre une enfant de six ans. Ils étaient alliés tout comme Anakin était l'allié de tous les Jedis! Pourquoi faisait-t-il cela? Pourquoi?

Mara était passée de l'incompréhension à la terreur. Elle n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de dégainer son sabre-laser tant elle était terrorisée par l'attitude de celui qui l'avait sauvé dans le passé. Peut-être aussi qu'elle refusait de croire qu'il pouvait se retourner contre elle.

«-Mara, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-t-en de là! Vas-t-en de là! Mais vas-t-en de là!»

Celle qui avait dit ces mots était la Twi'lek Lolué Zyon. Obi-Wan savait qu'elle était son amie. L'instinct protecteur avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur l'incrédulité et elle avait très peur pour son amie qui était toujours prise entre plusieurs émotions et n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Ce qui ne fut plus le cas de celui qui avait dégainé le sabre-laser devant les novices et tenta de tuer la pauvre enfant.

«-NON! hurla la Twi'lek»

Voyant cela, Lolué se plaça entre Mara et l'homme au sabre-laser et prit le coup à la place de son amie et tomba sur le sol morte sur le coup.

«-NON! hurla Mara

Lolué…»

D'autres novices un peu plus âgés que Mara tentèrent de dégainer leurs sabres-lasers afin de se défendre contre l'horrible homme barbare. Quand l'enfant le réalisa, elle eût encore plus peur mais revint à la réalité.

«-Arrêtez! On est pas assez forts! Faut qu'on parte d'ici!

 _Vous et moi, on va jouer._ »

A ces mots, Mara Jade se servit de la Force pour prendre une boule de avec laquelle elle jouait régulièrement. Elle ne savait pas si ce tour marcherait mais elle devait tenter n'importe quoi pour que la situation tournât en leur faveur. Obi-Wan ne comprit pas comment cela avait pu marcher. Est-ce que la concentration de l'homme au sabre-laser avait été trop centrée sur son massacre pour qu'il évitât la boule alors qu'il aurait pu…Ou alors…Quoiqu'il en fût, la boule atteint son front et cela le déconcentra dans son massacra. Hélas, Mara n'avait pas réussi à sauver les autres novices et fût la seule à parvenir à s'enfuir. Le temps que l'homme au sabre-laser lui courût après, d'autres novices arrivèrent et il s'en prit à eux laissant à Mara l'échappatoire qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Bail Organa. L'homme au sabre-laser, quant à lui, acheva son massacre jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme encapuchonné. Bien qu'il fût défiguré, Obi-Wan le reconnu à ses yeux. Il s'agissait de Palpatine. Mais à sa tenue, cela ne pouvait que être…un Sith! Mais alors, cela voulait dire…L'homme au sabre-laser. Il s'inclinait devant lui. Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier…

«-C'est impossible! murmura Obi-Wan, C'est impossible!»

Mais cela arrivait bel et bien. Anakin Skywalker, même si cela ne semblait plus être lui, s'inclinait devant le Sith qui semblait le féliciter pour l'atrocité qu'il venait de commettre. Le Sith qui s'était attiré la confiance des politiciens afin de prendre le contrôle de la galaxie. Il avait corrompu Anakin, car c'était bien lui. Il ne voulait pas…Non! Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Pourtant, c'était bien lui. C'était donc cela que Mara avait tenté de dire à Yoda et lui-même. Et l'enfant avait dû utiliser la Force pour le révéler à Yoda. Obi-Wan était pris entre tant de terrible émotions. Une pauvre enfant qui avaient vus tous ses camarades et son amie la plus proches se faire massacrer, son apprenti qu'il considérait comme un frère être à l'origine de cette monstrueuse boucherie. Anakin, un Sith. Pourquoi?

«-Vous avez fait du bon travail, mon nouvel apprenti, dit l'horrible Sith, Maintenant, Seigneur Vador, partez et apportez la paix à l'Empire.

-Je ne veux plus regarder ça, dit Obi-Wan terrifié en arrêtant les hologrammes de surveillance

-Détruire les Siths nous devons.

-Envoyez-moi tuer l'Empereur. Je ne tuerai pas Anakin.

-Pour combattre Dark Sidious tu n'es pas assez fort.

-Il est comme mon frère. Je ne peux pas.

-Corrompu par le Côté Obscur le jeune Skywalker a été. Le petit garçon que tu as formé n'existe plus. Possédé par Dark Vador il a été.

-Je ne sais pas où l'Empereur l'a envoyé. Je ne sais pas où chercher.

-Ton instinct tu dois utiliser Obi-Wan. A lui il te mènera.»

 _ **Partie 2:Désespoir ou incertitude?**_

Yoda, Bail et Mara s'étaient réfugiés sur l'astéroïde de Poliss Massa là où ils étaient sûrs que personne ne les trouveraient. Une base y avait été établie. L'enfant était presque guérie de ses blessures et on l'avait laissé sortir du vaisseau. Yoda, lui, était dans une salle en train de méditer. Cela devait être sûrement quelque chose de très important.

Alors qu'il était toujours en pleine méditation, Mara surgit dans la salle sans frapper.

«-Maître Yoda! Maître Yoda!»

La sachant pas encore tout à fait guérie et sentant qu'elle devait dire une chose importante, Yoda interrompit sa méditation et se retourna vers l'enfant.

«-Maître Kenobi nous a contacté.»

Sachant que le vaisseau que pilotait Obi-Wan se dirigeait vers l'astéroïde, Yoda, Bail et Mara se précipitèrent pour l'accueillir afin de le mettre en sûreté. De plus, celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il avait une passagère dans un état critique avec lui. Il fallait donc l'aider de toute urgence. Et ce qu'ils virent à l'arrivée ne les rassurèrent pas. Obi-Wan tenait une jeune femme à moitié inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle était pâle et semblait faible. Peut-être même au plus grave. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

«-Emmenez-la au centre médical, dit Bail, Vite!»

 **.**

Même si Bail et Obi-Wan n'avaient pas voulus qu'elle restât, Yoda avait insisté pour que Mara restât avec eux. Enfant ou pas, Mara se trouvait dans la même situation qu'eux et elle devait donc savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle afin de comprendre ce qui lui arriverait par la suite une fois que les Jedis et le sénateur auraient décidés quoi faire. Elle était donc au centre médical devant la salle où était allongée la personne dont on lui avait dit le nom: la sénatrice Padmé Amidala. On lui avait également dit qu'elle était enceinte de l'enfant d'Anakin Skywalker. A ces mots, elle avait tourné la tête et tout le monde s'était tu ne voulant plus évoquer ce nom avant de savoir comment prendre en mains la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Depuis, les droïdes médicaux examinaient la jeune femme afin de déterminer ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'ils semblaient avoir comprit ce qui se passait, l'un d'entre vint vers les trois personnes.

«-Sur le plan médical, elle est en parfaite santé. Pourtant, nous sommes en train de la perdre.

-Elle meurt? demanda Obi-Wan

-Oui. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. C'est comme si elle avait perdu toute volonté de vivre. Nous devons intervenir vite si nous voulons sauver les bébés.

-Les bébés?! demanda Mara étonnée

-Elle est enceinte de jumeaux.»

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait le faire. Cette nouvelle mère aurait tout juste le temps de voir ses enfants et serait morte, sans le moindre doute, très malheureuse mais deux vies étaient en jeu. Obi-Wan resta près de Padmé tandis que Yoda resta près de Mara. La pauvre sénatrice se mit à hurler alors qu'elle accouchait. On sentait bien qu'elle se battait contre la mort uniquement pour garder ses enfants en vie alors qu'elle n'était plus attachée à la vie. C'était horrible à voir. Mara se serra près de Yoda qui l'étreigna tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder. Padmé finit par mettre au monde un garçon qu'un droïde médecin prit dans ses bras avant de le donner à Obi-Wan qui le tendit à Padmé.

«-Luke, murmura la jeune femme, Oh Luke!»

Mara regarda la petite chose avec fascination. Elle n'avait jamais vu de bébé. Celui-ci, bien qu'à peine venu au monde, ne semblait pas frêle et fragile mais beau et vif comme s'il avait de danser. Il fit des petits mouvements près de sa mère qui caressa sa joue en souriant mais ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer; chose naturelle car il respirait de l'air pour la première fois. Hélas, le petit moment joyeux fut de courte durée. Padmé recommença à hurler. Cette bataille, cette douleur avaient repris. Le droïde médecin posa, si on pouvait appeler ça des yeux, entre les deux jambes de la jeune femme afin de voir si le bébé sortait. Padmé continua de hurler; un cri de bébé se fit entendre. Le second enfant fut tendu à Obi-Wan.

«-C'est une fille, dit-il

-Leia, murmura Padmé»

Leia ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa mère. Elle cessa de hurler et se mit à lui sourire. Puis elle tendit la main. Padmé parut indécise mais elle finit par tendre la main vers sa fille à son tour. A cet instant, le petit bébé prit le doigt de sa mère et se mit à rire. Padmé eût un sourire triste. Tout en laissant sa fille lui tenir sa main, elle caressa la joue de cette dernière qui sourit au contact.

Soudain, Padmé se sentit faible. Elle lâcha brutalement la main de sa fille et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

«-Obi-Wan, dit-elle faiblement, Il y a du bon en lui. Je le sais. Je sais qu'il y a toujours du bon.»

Elle devait probablement de Maître Skywalker. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'était plus. Disait-elle la vérité? Mara aurait aimé pouvoir y croire. Mais elle avait surtout l'impression que la sénatrice Amidala était aveuglée par l'amour. Cependant, elle voulait espérer malgré elle que c'était vrai. Ce fut pourquoi elle ne dit rien. Tout à coup, Leia se mit à hurler, non pas parce qu'elle venait à peine de venir au monde, mais bel et bien parce qu'elle avait senti qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère. Le regard triste d'Obi-Wan ne mentait pas. Il avait comprit que Padmé Amidala était morte. Yoda devait sans doute avait conclu la même chose car lui aussi baissa les yeux. Mara, elle, versa une larme ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Deux orphelins, tout comme elle, dont le futur était incertain se trouvaient devant elle. Et elle ne savait pas ce qui allait leur arriver. Elle-même, qu'allait-elle devenir alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller? Qu'allaient-ils donc tous devenir?

 **.**

«-En sûreté les enfants doivent être menés.

-Cachés dans un endroit où les Siths ne sentiront pas leurs présences, dit Obi-Wan

-Séparés ils doivent être.

-Ma femme et moi emmènerons la fille à Alderaan, dit Bail, Nous voulions adopter une petite fille. Elle sera aimée avec nous.

-Et le garçon? demanda Obi-Wan

-Sur Tatooine dans sa famille emmenez-le.

-Je l'y emmènerai et je veillerai sur lui, dit Obi-Wan

-Maîtres? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? demanda Mara

-Avec Obi-Wan sur Tatooine tu iras. En sécurité tu seras.

En attendant des temps meilleurs, disparaître nous devons.»

 **.**

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à Tatooine, Obi-Wan et Mara se dirigeaient vers une ferme. Obi-Wan portait le petit Luke dans ses bras. Alors, c'était là que vivait la famille du garçon? Lorsqu'ils furent enfin proches, une femme sortit de la ferme. Obi-Wan descendit de la monture où lui et Mara se trouvaient. Il avait déjà communiqué à cette femme et son petit-ami ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle avait à faire. Obi-Wan lui tendit Luke et s'en alla vers la monture tandis que Mara se contenta d'observer la scène à la fois rassurée et triste. Est-ce que, comme l'avait dit Maître Yoda, des temps meilleurs viendraient ou alors devraient-ils se cacher pour toujours?

 **1** _Cette planète, bien que n'apparaissant jamais dans la saga, est mentionnée par Leia dans Un nouvel espoir_


	2. Ch1:Mara J et Luke S

_**Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont me dire que je ne suis pas exacte au niveau des années qui s'écoulent dans la saga mais dans ma tête depuis que je suis enfant jusqu'à mes quatorze-quinze ans, ça s'est toujours passé comme ça. Alors, je fais comme si c'était comme ça dans ma fanfic. Respectez ça s'il vous plait.**_

 _ **Ah, et pour tout ceux qui disent qu'Anakin n'aurait pas dû être appelé Maître par les novices, sachez que les novices ont toujours appelé Maître ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leurs supérieurs. De plus, Qui-Gon Jinn n'a jamais eu non plus le rang de Maître Jedi car il n'était pas au Conseil Jedi, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir Obi-Wan comme Padawan qui l'appelait également Maître. Juste pour préciser pourquoi Mara l'a appelé «Maître Skywalker» dans le prologue.**_

 _ **Une dernière chose, pour ceux qui reconnaîtront vous-savez-quoi dans les dialogues qui vont suivre, sachez que je n'ai pas retranscris exactement les dialogues en question ne possédant pas les Blu-Ray et les DVD Bonus me permettant d'accéder à des dialogues sous-titrés parfois incompréhensibles tellement les personnages parlent vite. J'ai donc dû m'aider de ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net et cela non sous-titré. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_ __

 _18 ans plus tard…_

 **Chapitre 1:Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker**

Le mois avait été bon pour la belle contrebandière rousse. Elle avait réussi à ramener pleins d'objets qu'elle allait pouvoir vendre. Certes, les quatre coins de la galaxie étaient parfaits pour se faire de l'argent facile mais Tatooine, en tant que planète isolée et repère de fugitifs, était l'endroit parfait pour vendre du matériel à ceux qui en avaient besoin plus que tout et n'avaient pas les possibilités d'en trouver ailleurs que ce fut pour les bandits faisant des affaires douteuses ou même les gens honnêtes. Oh, Mara Jade était loin d'une profiteuse. Elle faisait payer bien plus cher son matériel au bandit qu'aux gens honnêtes qu'elle croisait. Et ce jour-là, ce serait des personnes ainsi qu'elle croiserait. Cependant, elle avait quitté la zone dangereuse des contrebandiers de Tatooine pour se rendre dans un lieu bien plus calme où personne ne cherchait les bagarres très violentes qui pouvaient très mal se terminer, les embrouilles plus que périlleuses ou les «arrangements bien trop douteux». Non, elle allait dans un endroit plus paisible avec des gens plus tolérants qui, si généralement ils n'aimaient pas les contrebandiers, appréciaient ses services car elle ne leur nuisait jamais et, en général, faisait des échanges honnêtes bien que ce fut avec de la marchandise obtenue de manière, il fallait l'avouer, moins honnête. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fichait. Tant que Mara pouvait vendre aux autres ce qui leur était utile, avait-on le droit de lui reprocher son mode de vie?

Ce jour-là, elle se rendait à la station Toshi. Cet endroit faisait partie de ceux qu'elle connaissait bien car elle y était passé devant plusieurs fois durant son enfance et plusieurs personnes qu'elle connaissait à ce jour s'y rendaient. Elle y trouverait donc Camie, Laze, Windy et d'autres personnes qui lui achèteraient ses «marchandises». Elle se trouvait sur son speeder et était presque arrivée à destination. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle entra sans frapper.

«-Salut à tous.

-Tiens, regardez qui voilà, dit Laze, La rafleuse du désert.

-La rafleuse du désert espère que vous avez les poches pleines parce qu'elle a des bonnes affaires à vous proposer. Qui est tenté par un droïde mi-astro-mécano mi-tireur? Il répare votre matériel et vous protège, disons, de manière bien musclée. Il n'a pas de matricule et il peut avoir le nom que vous voulez lui donner. Je le vends moins cher que les Jawas et il attend devant l'entrée. Alors quelqu'un?

-Il…il tire des…demanda Windy

-Des lasers, oui.

-Heu…

-Vite, secouez-vous les gars!

-Ah!»

Un jeune garçon était entré brutalement dans la salle sans se rendre compte qu'il avait bousculé Mara au passage. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir à la fois alarmé et intrigué et il semblait vouloir en parler à l'assemblée présente. Ce jeune garçon, c'était Luke Skywalker, un ami proche de Mara. Mais bien qu'ils furent tels quels, à cet instant précis, elle était agacée par son manque de délicatesse. Certes, quelque chose l'alarmait mais cela n'était pas une raison pour interrompre ses affaires. Avait-t-elle déjà brutalement interrompu son travail, elle?

«-Biggs ! s'exclama Luke

-Luke!

-Oh! Biggs, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Mara, Wow! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Oh Mara, dit Luke embarrassé, Je ne t'ai pas…

-Ca va, je viens d'arriver. Et puis, la visite de Biggs est très inattendue.

-C'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu. Quand es-tu arrivé?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais travailler ici.

-Et moi, je vois que l'Académie ne t'a pas changé.

Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Il y avait une bataille dehors. Dans l'espace.

-Une quoi? dit Mara un peu effrayée

-Oh Luke, tu sais que…»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Luke entraina Biggs à l'extérieur. Mara, un peu inquiète, décida de les suivre tandis que Laze, qui avait tout juste le temps de prononcer «Mais c'est quoi ce bazar?» les suivit à son tour.

«-La tête brûlée a encore passée trop de temps au soleil, dit Camie au sujet de Luke en suivant le groupe à son tour»

'

«-Ils sont là, dit Luke en pointant le doigt dans le ciel tout en passant ses jumelles à Biggs

-Ce n'est pas une bataille, l'allumé. Ce sont juste des vaisseaux qui attendent du ravitaillement.

-Mais on pouvait voir des tirs y a peu de temps et…Hé !»

Avant que Luke n'ait pu récupérer ses jumelles, Camie s'était précipité afin de les prendre à son tour pour regarder dans le ciel. Cependant, la curiosité qui l'avait piqué fut vite déçue car elle les lança vers Luke dépitée. Celui-ci voulut les attraper agacé et en colère mais elles furent rattrapées par Mara qui s'en servit à son tour. Une fois qu'elle eût regardé, elle les baissa sans rien dire. Cela poussa Luke à parler.

«-Mara, tu as vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bataille ?

-Non, dit-t-elle en baissant les yeux, Désolée.

-Oh!

-Ecoute Luke, n'espère pas que la Rébellion se montre ici. Cette planète, c'est le trou du cul de la galaxie. Il ne s'y passe jamais rien.

-Ouais. Et personne ne se battra jamais pour la sauver, ajouta Laze»

Tandis que le groupe repartait à l'intérieur, Mara rendit ses jumelles à Luke. Elle se dit qu'elle allait retourner régler ses affaires et tenter de ne pas trop s'inquiéter au sujet de ce que Luke venait de voir. Après tout, peut-être que Biggs avait raison. Peut-être que Luke s'était trompé.

 **.**

Luke et Biggs s'étaient éloignés de la station et étaient sortis discuter plus loin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce dernier n'était pas revenu que le jeune garçon avait très envie de lui parler de ce qu'il devenait même si, dans le fond, il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Biggs, quant à lui, semblait être revenu spécialement pour voir Luke car il n'avait pratiquement parlé à personne depuis son arrivée. Cela devait voulait dire quelque chose.

«-J'étais à ça près de rater ces rats womps, dit Luke, Mais je me suis fait choper. Oncle Owen était enragé. Il m'a puni pour le rester de la saison. Tu aurais dû le voir, c'était génial.

-Tu devrais y aller mollo. Il n'y a pas de meilleur pilote que toi de ce côté de Mos Isley. Mais voler en Skyhopper est dangereux.

-Hi!

-Fais attention. Un jour ou l'autre, tu deviendras une tâche noire sur un canyon.

-C'est toi qui dis ça? Tu passes ton temps à voler près de la Flotte Impériale et tu parles comme mon oncle. Les choses sont plus calmes par ici.

-Tu m'as manqué, Luke.

-Ah. Ca a pas été pareil sans toi ici, Biggs. C'était trop calme.

-…

…

Luke, je ne suis pas revenu ici pour dire bonjour et au revoir.

-…

-Je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Tu vois, je ne vais sans doute jamais revenir et je veux juste dire ça à quelqu'un.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je me suis fais des amis à l'Académie. Et l'un d'entre eux m'a mené à l'une des principales cellules de l'Alliance.

-La Rébellion?!

-Doucement! Toi et ta grande gueule!

-Je parle doucement, tout doucement. Tu peux à peine m'entendre.

-Mon ami a un ami sur Yavin qui peut nous aider à avoir des contacts.

-Tu es fou! Tu pourrais être attrapé pour seulement essayer de les trouver.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais si je ne les trouve pas, je ferai ce que je pourrai moi-même. On en a déjà parlé, Luke. Je ne vais pas attendre que l'Empire m'enrôle pendant que la Rébellion s'élargit. Je veux être du côté de ce en quoi je crois.

-Je comprends.

Et moi pendant ce temps-là, je suis coincé ici.

-Un jour, tu quitteras ce trou. Tu entres à l'Académie bientôt, non?

-Pas vraiment. Ma candidature a été reportée.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon oncle a besoin de moi.

-Oh!

-Je suis sérieux. Les Tuskens ont failli détruire le champ, les provisions et volé la réserve d'eau.

-Luke, ton oncle pourrait faire face à une colonie entière de Tuskens juste avec des blasters.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne sera pas assez pour faire tenir la maison. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls pour l'instant.

-A quoi servira le travail de l'oncle si un jour l'Empire en profite? Ils ont déjà commencé à réquisitionner de la nourriture dans les habitations des systèmes centraux pour leurs recrues. Il pourrait devenir un esclave pour la gloire de l'Empire.

-Oh, ça n'arrivera. Tu l'as dit, il ne se passe jamais rien ici.

-Ca pourrait changer.

-J'aimerais partir.

Tu seras ici longtemps?

-Non. Je pars demain matin.

-…

J'imagine que je te verrai plus.

-Un jour peut-être.

Garde les yeux vers l'horizon.

-…

Mouais.

Je serai à l'Académie la saison prochaine. Qui sait? Je ne serai pas un jouet de l'Empire, j'en suis sûr. Fais attention à toi, vieux. N'oublie jamais que tu as toujours été un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Au revoir Luke.»

 **.**

Luke était reparti sur son speeder. Ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui, il pilotait dans les environs sans vraiment chercher d'endroit où s'arrêter. Il était triste et mélancolique. Savoir que Biggs Darklighter, son grand ami, partait sans doute pour toujours, avait laissé un grand vide en lui. Il était l'une des rares personnes à écouter ce qu'il disait, à le comprendre. Et il était parti.

«-Tu savais bien que ça finirait par arriver.

-Oh!»

Mara avait prit son propre speeder et semblait avoir suivi Luke depuis son départ. Celui-ci, qui aurait aimé un peu de solitude, se mit à grogner et tourna le dos. Mais il finit par réaliser le sens des mots de son amie et tourna la tête vers elle.

«-Alors tu as…

-Oui.

Oh, rassure-toi. J'ai peut-être une réputation de poufiasse pas fiable, j'aime pas l'Empire. Alors dénoncer un Rebelle, c'est contre mes principes.

-Les gens ont tort sur toi, Mara. Tu n'es pas comme les autres contrebandiers, tu…

-Allez, Luke, pas de crise de sentimentalité, d'accord?

-Mara, en parlant de la Rébellion. Toi, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Si tu n'aimes pas l'Empire comme tu dis, pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez les Rebelles?

-…

Je ne pourrai pas te l'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai mes raisons.

Mais je ne veux plus en parler. Si je reviens parfois ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour faire des affaires. Après tout, tu sais bien que je peux en faire n'importe où dans la galaxie.

-Que…

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

A ces mots, Mara sortit une boîte de son speeder. Elle la tendit qui la prit plus curieux qu'autre chose. En effet, il ne savait pas encore si le cadeau de son amie allait lui plaire ou pas alors il préférait ne rien dire. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir des gants noirs. Des gants? Sur Tatooine? Il y faisait si chaud que se couvrir les mains avec d'élégants gants dont la couleur encourageait la chaleur à se répandre dans le corps était la dernière chose à faire.

«-Ils s'adaptent à tous les environnements, dit Mara, Quand ça cogne, ils te protègent de la chaleur. Si tu es dans un endroit où ça caille, ils te protègent du froid. Tu verras, c'est très efficace.

-Mara, ça doit être extrêmement rare et…ils…ils sont…

-Je vois que tu as l'air content. Faut dire que n'importe qu'en plus d'être utiles, ils sont super beaux. Et son ancien proprio les adoraient. Oh!

-Mara! Tu les as…

-Pas volés. Prit à quelqu'un à qui ça ne pouvait plus servir.

-Qui. Un chasseur de primes: Zlo Wessel. Il me coursait alors j'ai dû user de…certains moyens un peu extrêmes pour être tranquille.

-Oh mon dieu, tu l'as…

-J'ai pas tiré en première! J'essayais seulement de rester en vie.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Mara. Ta vie, c'est ta vie. C'est juste que l'idée de porter les habits d'un mort est…malaisante.

-Et ça alors?»

A ces mots, Mara montra un médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. On pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à une petite chaîne faite d'une matière que beaucoup auraient dit solide mais jugés comme ordinaire. Mais elle était ornée de ce qui semblait être une jolie pierre précieuse de couleur violette bien qu'elle eût une certaine transparence plus proche du cristal qu'autre chose. Ce mélange rendait le bijou si pur que n'importe qui aurait pu envier la contrebandière ou lui aurait souvent demander pourquoi elle ne le vendrait pas vu la valeur marchande qu'il avait.

«-Tu te souviens du jour où tu me l'as donné?

-Oui. Tu avais reconnu la couleur de la Gemme Corusca à partir de laquelle j'avais sculpté cette pierre.

-Exactement. Et cette gemme, c'était un bijou qu'on a trouvé sur une pilote mourante qui nous supplié d'en prendre soin parce que c'était le dernier cadeau de sa mère. Comment tu crois que je me suis sentie en voyant ça?

-…

Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir parce que tu avais l'air de la trouver jolie.

-C'est vrai. Mais avoir su que ça venait d'un mort m'avait mis mal-à-l'aise. Seulement, je me suis rappelée que tu voulais me faire plaisir.»

A ces mots, Luke resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ces mots. Il baissa les yeux, soupira, ferma les paupières, inspira, ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Sans un mot, il prit les gants noirs et les mit.

«-Ils me vont bien, dit-il tandis que la jeune femme se mit à sourire, Merci, Mara.

-Ca me fait plaisir.

Allez à plus tard, j'ai du travail.

-A plus tard.»

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais, c'est pas grand-chose pour l'instant mais dites-vous bien que c'était plus une présentation de personnages qu'autre chose. Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aimerons pas trop cette version de Mara Jade mais j'avais besoin d'un cadre pour l'inclure dans la saga. En espérant que ça conviendra à certains.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_ __


End file.
